


Touch Me; Drink Me

by SweetPotatoKimchi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Changbin, Alpha I.N., Alpha Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bartender Jisung, Beta Seungmin, Blood Drinking, Changbin/Felix past relationship, Dirty Dancing, Grinding, Hyung Kink, Incubus Hyunjin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Felix, Omega Han Jisung, Omega Hyunjin, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Supernatural Elements, True Mates (mentioned), Vampire Changbin, Vampire I.N., Werewolf Seungmin, Werewolf Woojin, Witch Bang Chan, Witch Jisung, Witch Lee Know, alpha woojin, dom hyunjin, sub changbin, witch felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotatoKimchi/pseuds/SweetPotatoKimchi
Summary: Changbin is an Alpha Vampire, alive for well over a century , who recently broke up with his boyfriend, Felix, when Felix found his true mate. Still depressed, Changbin heads to a nightclub for other members of the Supernatural world, where, as luck or fate would have it, he meets Hyunjin, a rare Incubus and an Omega, but it seems like Changbin isn't the only one having a hard time resisting the pull of attraction . . . and hunger.





	Touch Me; Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends!  
> I am a major ChangJin shipper and continuously saddened by the low number of ChangJin stories. So I created my own! This is my first time posting a story, so I hope you'll give me good feedback! Enjoy!

I entered the club shortly after 11pm. The scents in the room were an intoxicating mix of blood, sex, and alcohol. I took in a deep breath, trying to isolate which scents were the most alluring. I could smell varying races scattered throughout the room, the most common being werewolves, and there was a heavy concentration of Omega pheromones circulating. There weren’t any scents that stood out in particular, so I moved towards the bar.  
One of my best friends, Han, was manning the counter. He grinned when he saw me. “Hey, little vamp,” He said with a smirk, “What can I get you, tonight?”  
I rolled my eyes, “Hey, Jisung. Can I get a bourbon, on the rocks, with a drop of O-neg?”  
Jisung grinned, “Not in the mood for the usual AB positive?”  
I shook my head, “No way. Felix was AB positive. I’m not really in the mood for that reminder.”  
Jisung nodded in understanding, grabbing a bottle from behind the counter and a glass. “Yeah, I can see that. Have you spoken with him recently?”  
I stiffened a little. “No. I haven’t. Not since him and Chan officially announced their engagement.”  
“Yeah, I heard about that. Minho and Chan had to work pretty closely, a few weeks ago on a new spell for the Grand Magus.” Jisung said, grabbing a dropper with crimson liquid from a small mini fridge.  
“How are things going in The Coalition?” I asked, trying to deflect the conversation.  
Jisung raised his eyebrow, as he pushed down on the dropper, adding the blood to my drink. But, despite seeing my lame attempt to divert conversation, he still took pity on me. “They’re okay, I guess. I don’t know as much, obviously. Minho is the Alpha, not me.” He leaned in close, though. “That isn’t to say he doesn’t keep me well fed on gossip, when he can.”  
I nodded. “I’m not surprised. Minho has never been very great at keeping secrets. How did he land a spot on the High Counsel, again?”  
Jisung wiggled his eyebrows, “That’s easy. He became mates with the Grand Magus’ Omega son.” He finished stirring my glass and slid it across the bar.  
I picked it up and lifted it to my lips, taking a careful drink. Even though the level of blood in my drink was minimal, I could feel my teeth lengthen in response, and I’m sure my eyes flashed a color that wasn’t human. “What’s up with all the werewolves, tonight?” I asked, taking another sip.  
Jisung grinned, taking an opportunity to wipe down the counter. “You mean you don’t know?”  
I regretted asking, realizing Jisung was just going to take this moment to flaunt his knowledge over my head. “No. But if you’re not going to tell me, forget I asked.”  
“Sorry, sorry! You know I can’t help it when I know something you don’t!” He smirked, but continued. “They’re celebrating the rise of a new pack leader.”  
I looked around at that, “Seriously? Who? And, what happened?”  
Han shrugged, “They aren’t telling anyone what happened to the old leader, but I can tell you that Woojin is the new Alpha in charge, and his beta cousin Seungmin is his Second.”  
“So then, I guess that the massive omega scent in here is coming from the subservient werewolves?”  
“See, I always knew you were smart,” Jisung punched my arm. “Are you planning on drinking all night? Or are you going to join the dancing?”  
“I don’t know. Is there anyone in here worth dancing with?” I’d grown tired of meaningless flings.  
“Hmm,” Jisung mused, “I’m not sure. That probably depends on the person. But, are you going to find out moping around or hitting the floor?”  
I groaned, downing the rest of my drink. “I hate it when you have a point.” I threw down payment for the drink and moved to stand.  
“I know!” He said cheerfully, taking my glass. “Now, go knock ‘em dead,” he paused, “Not literally, though.”  
“Yeah, I haven’t had a problem controlling my thirst since I was a younger vampire than Jungin. I’ll be fine.”  
He laughed, “Don’t let him hear you call him young. The little vampire pup has a pretty nasty bite.” I treated his remark to my middle finger, flipped his way over my turned shoulder.  
Hesitantly I worked my way through the crowds. I didn’t want to jump into a dance with anyone, although several people, male and female alike, tried to pull me in. I moved towards the strongest werewolf scents I could find, moving more determined once I saw Woojin in the crowd. I called out his name as I neared, and he turned to me with a big grin.  
“Changbin!” He gestured for me to come over, and I did as requested, clapping my hand over his shoulder once I was next to him.  
“I hear congratulations are in order,” I said loudly, over the music.  
He blushed a little, “Yeah. I’d ask how you found out, but it seems pretty hard to miss, tonight.”  
I laughed, “I would have had no idea if it wasn’t for Han. I’ve been pretty out of news these days.”  
He gave me a look that was full of more pity than I cared to see. “Yeah, I’m not surprised. For what it’s worth, the two of them aren’t happy with how things happened, any more than you are.”  
I squirmed a little, feeling uncomfortable. “I never said I thought they were happy with how it happened. And I don’t blame them. It just wasn’t easy losing my boyfriend, even if I know he’s with his true mate, now.”  
Woojin nodded, “Yeah, I get that.”  
I shrugged, “But, enough of this depressing talk! This is your celebration! I hear Seungmin’s your Second?”  
He nodded, “Yeah! He’s off somewhere catching up with some friends who came in for the ceremony.” I followed the direction of his hand as he pointed towards a table in the corner. I could see Seungmin talking to a few people, although I could only see a few of them, most of whom I’d seen before. One of them was hidden from view.  
“That’s cool. Maybe I’ll go congratulate him, as well?”  
Woojin nodded, “He’d probably really like that. You’ve been hiding out for way too long, understandably, but we’ve all missed you, Changbin.”  
I smiled, “Thanks, Woojin. I appreciate it.” I gave him a small bro hug before moving towards the table Seungmin was at. As I got closer, Seungmin looked up and saw me approaching.  
“Changbin?” He asked, more than stated.  
“Hey, Seungmin!” I smiled.  
He jumped up. “Holy shit! Changbin! It’s been ages!”  
I braced myself for another awkward conversation, but as Seungmin moved towards me, the person I hadn’t been able to see earlier finally came into view. He was perhaps the most beautiful person I’d ever seen, and he was currently laughing about something one of Seungmin’s friends had said. His whole face lit up with his humour, a brilliant, bright smile crossing his features.  
“Changbin?” Seungmin asked, causing me to blink as I realized I’d stopped walking forward.  
“What? Sorry. I got” I slowed, looking for the right word, “Distracted.”  
He raised his eyebrow, following my gaze. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened. “See something you like?” He asked, mouth quirking into a smile.  
I blushed, shaking my head. “What? No?”  
He laughed, “Don’t worry, Changbin. I can introduce you to my friends.”  
I groaned, “I only came over here to congratulate you. Being a pack Second is a pretty big deal!”  
He grinned, “Thanks! I appreciate the congratulations. In fact, why don’t I give you something in return!” His eyes were twinkling mischievously. Which was never a good sign.  
“I- you don’t have to do anything,” I stuttered. But he just grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his table.  
As we approached, the brilliant boy’s eyes lifted up in our direction. His eyes widened as they caught my gaze, and then they very deliberately raked over my body. Something in my body stirred under his gaze. I took in a shaky breath, continuing my walk. My vision seemed to fade around the edges, until the only thing in my sight was the boy and the way he was looking at me.  
We reached the table, and I distantly heard Seungmin speaking. “Hyunjin! I’d like you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Changbin.” At his words, the boy’s eyes shifted from mine to Seungmin’s. As they left my face, the world seemed to rush back in around me.  
The boy, Hyunjin, had the most perfect set of lips that opened slowly, forming words I was blessed enough to hear. His melodic voice drifted towards us, his eyes shifting towards me again, but did not meet mine. “Changbin,” He said, in a way that I wanted to hear over and over again. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“Y-you too, Hyunjin,” I managed to stutter out. He stood up, and I traced my eyes over his body. He was tall, like really tall. He reached his hand out towards mine. I carefully reached my hand out to grasp his. His skin was smooth, one of the smoothest I’d ever felt. And the warmth of his flesh sent a shock up my arm. But what hit me even harder than his touch, was his scent.  
My fangs instinctively sharpened, and my mouth watered, as the pure scent of unclaimed omega reached my nose. But, it wasn’t just the generic scent of omega in him that called out to me. It was his personal omega scent. His scent was rich vanilla and spice. It washed over me like a tidal wave, making my knees quake. And as his eyes met mine again, his natural scents seemed to heat up, almost like a candle had been lit. I wanted him, and I wanted him now.  
“Hyunjin,” Seungmin whispered, his tone warning.  
Hyunjin’s eyes flashed to his, before he dropped my hand and stepped back. “Sorry, Seungmin. I don’t know what came over me.”  
Seungmin laughed, “Don’t worry about it. Just, save the seduction for the bedroom.”  
I furrowed my brows, “Seduction?” I whispered, confused.  
Hyunjin blushed and gave me a guilty look. “Yeah, sorry, Changbin. I’m an Incubus.”  
I blinked. Oh. “No! Don’t apologize! I liked it!” I blurted out.  
Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “I- most people won’t talk to me after they realize what I am. Something about feeling like they can’t trust anything they feel around me, or something.”  
It was my turn to blush. “Well, I’m pretty sure you caught my eye before you used your powers on me.”  
Hyunjin grinned, “Is that so?”  
Seungmin laughed, “Get a room, you two. Or at least take it to the dance floor.”  
We both blushed and looked shyly at the ground, but I bit my lip after a second and held out my hand. “I’m game, if you are,” I whispered.  
Hyunjin took my hand and grinned, “It would be my pleasure, Changbin.”  
We both nodded at Seungmin as we moved towards the dance floor. He just waved us a way and said, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”  
Hyunjin grinned, “I guess that means we can do just about anything, since you’re a terrible person.”  
I laughed, “That’s what I understood,” I added.  
I led Hyunjin into the crowd, glad I didn’t have a beating heart to speed up and give away my nerves. When we reached a gap in the crowd, I paused, “Is here okay?”  
Hyunjin placed his hands on my chest, sliding them up to my neck. “Here is perfect,” He whispered. I looked up into his eyes and bit my lip.  
“Perfect,” I repeated, slowly. Trying to focus in on the beat of the song to start moving. I slipped my hands around Hyunjin’s waist, and pulled him in closer. He grinned down at me, leaning his head close to my ear.  
“So, Changbin. What’s a gorgeous vampire like you doing here all alone.” His breath was warm against my ear. The heat traveled straight down to my groin, where I felt myself hardening, incredibly fast.  
“I could ask the same thing of you, Incubus,” I responded.  
Hyunjin laughed, before moving himself in closer to me, one leg slipping between mine and pushing my knees apart, hips dangerously close to my own. “I asked first.”  
I met his eyes, hands tightening on his hips. “If you must know, I recently got out of a long term relationship.”  
He slowed his dancing, slightly. “That sounds rough. Wanna talk about it?”  
I raised my eyebrow, before I slid my hands to his ass and pulled him against my crotch. “I’d actually like to finally move on,” I said breathlessly, relishing the feel of his own, hard body rubbing against mine to the beat.  
“I can help with that,” He moaned, pushing against me harder. “Am I the first rebound since the break up?” he asked.  
“I’ll tell you over breakfast,” I hummed.  
“Breakfast? I haven’t even had dinner, yet,” He sighed into my ear.  
“Me either,” I whispered into his neck. “I was thinking we could help each other out with that one,” I pressed my lips into his throat.  
At the contact, he let out a delicious moan, barely concealed by the music and noise of the club. “God, yes.” He leaned back, eyes staring desperately into my own.  
“My place isn’t too far from here,” I said, eyes dilated with hunger.  
“What are we waiting for?” He asked, mischievously.  
“Nothing.” I grabbed his hand, pulling him with me. We moved quickly past the bar.  
“Changbin?” Jisung called, confused. I simply turned to him with a wink and wave, before pulling Hyunjin from the room.  
We exited the building, giggling the whole way. I turned to Hyunjin once we were under the moonlight. “Did you drive?” I asked, impatiently.  
He shook his head, “No. Sorry.”  
I grinned, “Don’t apologize. That’s perfect.”  
He raised his eyebrow, “Is it?”  
I nodded. “Yes. How would you like to take advantage of vampiric super speed?” I asked, lightly.  
He laughed, “Never heard that one, before! What did you have in mind.”  
I turned around. “Wanna hop on my back?”  
“Sure you can handle it, pipsqueak?”  
I turned my head over my shoulder, mock hurt on my face. “Seriously? That is a low blow.”  
“Well, it couldn’t be a high blow, or you’d never be able to reach it.”  
“Oh, that’s it,” I snapped. I flipped around, quickly, and lifted Hyunjin up, throwing him over my shoulder. He shrieked, but it wasn’t a fearful one. It was the kind of shriek you hear on the playground when kids are running around playing tag, or some other game.  
Super speed was one of my favorite vampiric perks. Even carrying an Incubus, it only took me three minutes to reach my apartment. I sped through the door to the complex and up the stairs as fast as I could. It didn’t take long at all to reach the penthouse. I had been a vampire for long enough to have amassed a large fortune. I took advantage of it when it came to life’s luxuries. I stopped just outside my front door, setting Hyunjin down.  
His hair was wind tousled, but he still looked hotter than any other person I’d ever seen. His eyes were bright as he grinned at me. “I could get used to that.”  
I laughed, “Stick around and you can.” I opened up my front door. “Would you like to come in?” I asked, mockingly.  
“Vampires are the only ones who need an invite,” He laughed at me, stepping through the threshold, easily.  
I rolled my eyes, “Can’t a guy just be polite?”  
He turned to stare at me seriously, his scent once again heating up the room. “Changbin, if I wanted a gentleman, I’d have picked up a witch.”  
And just like that, I felt my pants tightening, again. “Well then,” I said, voice raspy and deep. I picked Hyunjin up, again, and sprinted to my bedroom. I threw him down on my bed, “Consider me officially warned.”  
I climbed onto the bed, hovering over him. I looked into his eyes, checking for any hesitation. He responded by grabbing my neck and yanking me down to meet his lips. I almost moaned at the contact. Instead, I threw myself into the feeling of his warm flesh pushing against me. It wasn’t long before his tongue slipped out to run along my lip. I met his tongue with my own, hungrily. I felt him smile against me, tongue fighting with mine, before suddenly I was being flipped.  
I blinked, looking up at the beautiful Incubus now pressing down into me. “Something you should know about me,” He whispered, dangerously, “Is that I don’t give up control easily.” He grabbed my wrists, and pushed them down into the bed. His lips trailed down my jaw and sucked at my neck, while, at the same time, he moved over my body to grind down into me. This time, I wasn’t able to bite back my moan, or the reflexive buckling of my hips, upward. Hyunjin pulled back, making a tsk sound with his tongue. “Is that what good boys, do?” He asked, seriously.  
My eyes widened but not in a bad way. “No,” I whispered, contrite.  
“No what?” Hyunjin asked me, seriously.  
I thought for a moment, considering all the different words Hyunjin could want me to call him, before finally settling on one I felt we’d both be okay with. “N-no, Hyung?”  
He grinned, letting go of one of my wrists to brush back some of my hair. “Good boy.”  
I preened at his praise, settling back as he resumed his previous actions, sucking along my throat. As a vampire, I’d always done the biting along the throat. I’d never realized how tantalizing the sensation would be, until Hyunjin started nipping along my pulse line. “Fuck,” I whispered, lost in Hyunjin’s touch. The hand still on my wrist, pushed down harder, while the one in my hair tightened around a few strands. And, as earlier, he ground down against my cock. I refrained from pushing up, biting my lip.  
“Let me hear you, Changbin,” Hyunjin demanded, huskily, moving back to my lips. He nipped at my bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth, before he moved his tongue into my own. His hips pushed into mine again, and I hummed around his mouth. I wanted to move the hand that wasn’t being restrained down, but as I started to budge, the long fingers of his one hand, were suddenly spreading over both wrists, pushing both down. I huffed a little in frustration. The hand that was in my hair moved down to grab at the hem of my shirt, pulling upwards. He leaned back, encouraging me to sit up with him, as he pulled my shirt up my arms. He let go of my wrists to pull my shirt over them, before he moved to his own shirt, yanking it up.  
I stayed still, not sure what I was allowed to do. He grinned at me when his shirt was off, pulling my chest against his own. “Obedience doesn’t come easily to you, does it vampire?”  
I groaned, “Is it that obvious?”  
He laughed, “A little. But that’s what makes it more fun. Do you have a safe word?”  
I shook my head. “I’ve never needed one before.”  
He grinned, “We can use mine, then.”  
I raised my eyebrow. “What’s your safe word, then?”  
“Well, the one for slow down is Sweet Potato. The one for stop is Kimchi.”  
“Sweet Potato, Kimchi. Got it.”  
“You want me to stop already?” He teased, lightly.  
“Not funny, Hyunjin,” I laughed, anyway. “Now, are we gonna talk about this all night, or are we gonna get back to the fun stuff?”  
His face turned serious, again. “Oh, we are definitely going to get back to the fun stuff,” He licked his lips, “I’m very hungry, after all.”  
“Me too,” I smirked.  
He leaned in close, “You’d better be a good boy, then. Right, Binnie?”  
“Of course, Hyung,” I responded immediately.  
Hyunjin kissed me, again, running his warm hands down my bare back. “Remember to let me hear you,” He said, digging his nail in. I hissed in response, to which he smirked. “Tell me, Binnie. What do you want me to do, next?”  
“I want to feel you, Hyung,” I whispered.  
He pulled me in even tighter, if that was possible. “Feel me how? Isn’t my chest pushed up against yours?”  
“Yes, but-”  
“But, what, Binnie?” He interrupted me, “Use your words.”  
“But I need more,” I tried to wiggle my hips, slightly, as part of my explanation. “It’s so tight.”  
His lips turned up in approval, hands snaking around waist and down to my beltline. “Since you used your words,” he started to undo my belt, “I will help you out.”  
“Thank you, Hyung,” I whispered, as he finished undoing my belt and moved on to my button and zipper. He moved off of me to pull my pants and briefs down, freeing my straining cock, precum leaking.  
Hyunjin ripped off my shoes, and then slid my pants the last few inches off my legs. When my pants were thrown to the floor, he pushed me backwards, propping me up slightly on my pillows. His fingers ran up my thighs, lips skimming towards my dick. “Be very still,” He breathed against my hip. Then, maintaining eye contact, he slipped his tongue out and licked up my precum. As he swallowed, his black eyes suddenly flashed a blue-green color. His tongue slipped out to run along his lip, before he slowly and deliberately moved his mouth down my shaft.  
I groaned, head tipping backwards. “Fuck, Hyung,” I whispered. “That feels so fucking good.” He responded by sucking me into his mouth as far as he could. His hands were still on my thighs, tightening as he sucked me off. The noises he was making were causing my fangs to grow even longer, achingly so. “Shit, Hyung,” I moaned. “I need to feed.”  
He pulled off of my dick, licking his lips. “Ask nicely,” He commanded, pinching my leg.  
“P-please, Hyung. Let me feed,” I begged.  
He sat up, working at his own belt. “Hmm,” He slid his belt off, folding it next to him on the bed. “Not yet,” He stated, firmly. He undid his button and shimmied out of his pants, throwing them behind him, somewhere. “No, you can’t feed quite, yet.”  
“Why not?” I asked. I was only half paying attention to the conversation, thoroughly distracted by the sight of Hyunjin’s fully naked body in front of me. His dick was longer than my own, but thinner.  
“Because,” He whispered, coming closer, straddling me, “Blood is supposed to taste the best mid orgasm.”  
I shivered, understanding the implication of his words.  
“Plus,” He continued. His ass, wet with slick, began to rub over my crotch, “I’ve never had sex with a vampire, before. I want to know what it tastes like to feed off of your orgasm, while you feed off of mine. I’ve heard it’s next level, good.” He winked at me, “Can you be a good boy so that we can find out?”  
He pushed me down on the bed, rubbing harder against me. I groaned, loudly, “Yes, Hyung. I can be good.”  
He leaned over, pressing his lips to mine. “That’s what I like to hear.” His lips trailed down my chest, sucking at a nipple on the way. The sensation caused my already aching mouth to hurt worse, and my dick to harden even more. I needed release almost as badly as I needed to feed. But, I stayed still, letting Hyunjin dominate me. He sucked a few spots into my chest, before he sat back, again, pushing himself up slightly, while one of his hands moved around my dick. He pumped me a few times, before he positioned himself over me. “Tell me how much you want it,” He demanded.  
“I want it bad, Hyung,” I moaned, almost sobbing in desperation. “Please, please fuck me.”  
“With great pleasure, Changbin.” And then he was sinking down onto me, taking all of me in one motion.  
“Shit!” I cried out, the sensation so good I almost came instantly.  
He gave me a teasing look. “Make sure to hold back until I say so, Binnie,” He instructed.  
“Y-yes, Hyung,” I accepted.  
With a smirk he moved until he was almost off of me, before pumping back down, purposefully. His hands moved up his own chest, sliding into his hair as his lithe body moved gracefully.  
I was panting, hungry and desperate. Hyunjin was also breathing heavily, but where my panting was feral, his was seductive and almost musical. Plus, his eyes were a constant blue glow. His energy seemed boundless as he fed off of my lust. I had a thousand questions I wanted to ask him about what it was like to be an Incubus, about how much and how often he needed to feed to stay healthy. I could feel my energy being drained, but it recharged quickly with my powers.  
“Holy shit,” Hyunjin gasped, “There’s no end to your supply. I think you’re even greater than the werewolves and witches I’ve had.” His pace was speeding up, being driven harder and faster by the energy he was gaining.  
“I-I’ve never had better,” I sobbed. “Fuck, Hyung. I really can’t hold back much longer.”  
He moaned, “Touch me, Changbin.”  
I immediately put my hands on his legs, sliding up to his hips. “Where?” I asked, desperately.  
His hand moved over my own and pulled me to his cock. “Help me,” he commanded.  
I wrapped my fingers around his dick and started pumping, timing my fingers to the motion of his bouncing. He groaned, head falling back. “I’m getting so close, Changbin. If you get me off, first, you can take control.”  
“Y-yes, Hyung,” I accepted, rubbing down his shaft, quickly. He shifted above me, and I knew the second he found the angle he was looking for. He called out, as he rammed his prostate against my dick, again.  
“S-so close,” He gasped. I ran my finger over his tip, and watched his eyes shut, tightly. “Now, Changbin. Take over.”  
I didn’t need any further permission. I quickly flipped out positions, pushing him into the bed, and taking control of the thrusting. I pushed myself in deep and fast, very fast. I grabbed his head and pushed it to the side, gaining access to his throat. One of my hands was still sliding along his dick, and the second I felt his release beginning to spill over, I bit down, into his vein.  
The rush of blood that flooded into my mouth was the sweetest I’d ever tasted. And that sweetness was only amplified by the groaning that accompanied it, as Hyunjin spilled into my hand. His ass clenched around me, seeming to beg me to join him in release. I wanted to, desperately. Feeding, especially on blood filled with the orgasm of an Incubus, was the most pleasurable thing I’d ever experienced, and I needed to cum.  
“I know what you need,” Hyunjin said, voice deep and sultry. “Let go, beautiful. Cum for me.”  
I sucked down, harder, as I gave a final few thrusts. Finally, I stopped holding myself back and released into Hyunjin. As I released, I could feel Hyunjin pulling my energy into himself, groaning euphorically. But, as I fed on him, I simply took his energy in return. We continued like that for several moments, letting our natural predatory instincts go, as we each fed on what we needed. I had never been able to take as much as I was taking from Hyunjin, before. Felix was a witch, which essentially meant I couldn’t take much more from him than from a human. And, I would rather starve than eat from a werewolf. But, to feed from an Incubus was by far the greatest thing I’d ever experienced.  
I drank until the pleasure was dull in his blood. I pulled back, slowly, licking over the puncture marks in his neck, and then across my lips to catch any excess liquid. I stared into his eyes, his beautiful, glowing eyes, and he stared back. I sighed and pushed off of him, slowly pulling out of his body. Hyunjin groaned at the movement, bringing his fingers down to catch some of the semen that spilled from his body. His fingers brought it up slowly to lick off of his fingers, eyes glowing brighter. I lay down next to him on the bed, my breathing matching his as both of ours slowed down.  
“That was amazing, Hyunjin,” I whispered in the silence.  
He laughed, “So we’re back to Hyunjin? What happened to ‘Hyung’?” He asked, lightly.  
I rolled my eyes. “I’m pretty sure that between the two of us, I’m the older,” I said decisively.  
“Is that so?” He asked, turning towards me, elbow propping him up.  
I smirked, “Um, vampire, here. I’ve been alive, well as alive as a vampire can be, for over a century.”  
Hyunjin looked at me, grinning. “Um, Incubus, here. I’ve been alive for over a century, as well.”  
I blinked, “Seriously? When were you born, then?”  
He furrowed his brows in deep thought. “Hmm, I was born in 1827, I think. Over in Europe.”  
“Ha!” I burst out gleefully! “I am older!”  
He raised his eyebrow. “By how much?”  
“A year?” I said less confidently, “I was born in 1826.”  
“Oh, I see. Forgive me, oh ancient one. How dare I assume we are the same age!”  
“Hey, every year counts when you have an eternity.”  
“Truer words have never been spoken,” Hyunjin agreed.  
“I don’t know. If I said that I’ve never had such amazing sex, I think that would be even more so.”  
He laughed, “I stand corrected. I admit that I’ve never felt quite so satisfied, myself. I’ve made it a habit to stay away from vampires in the past. That might have been stupid of me,” He explained.  
“Why?” I asked, tactlessly.  
He appraised me for a moment before sighing in defeat. “Well, my parents were murdered by a vampire, so that might have something to do with it.”  
“Ah,” I whispered, “That makes sense. Why me, then?” I asked, insatiable in my curiosity.  
He looked me over intensely, thinking quietly, before groaning and throwing up his hands. “Beats me! I’ve never felt so completely drawn in by a single person, before,” He concluded, surprisingly honestly.  
“Me either,” I whispered.  
“Not even the ex you mentioned at the club?”  
I thought for a moment. “Not like with you, no. Felix is great, but” I hesitated, “There wasn’t a natural spark, there. We worked for something, together, and it was amazing, but I wasn’t surprised when he found his true mate with someone else.”  
“True mates?” Hyunjin asked, snorting. “You actually believe in those?”  
I shrugged, “I didn’t. But, the Coalition was researching them. They uncovered an ancient spell, and Felix and his true mate, Chan, happened to be on the team that was working on it. Basically, they activated the spell, and the rest is history.”  
Hyunjin made a sound of disbelief. “Seriously? That’s insane.”  
“Yeah, I know. But, enough about exes. I genuinely don’t want to think about anyone but you.”  
“Aren’t you just a total sweet talker, Changbin?” Hyunjin giggled. “I hate to say it, but even with all the energy i just absorbed, I’m exhausted. I could use a good night’s sleep.”  
I panicked, “What, you’re not leaving, are you?”  
He turned to me, seriously. “I wasn't planning on it. You did promise me breakfast, after all.”  
“And I keep my promises. I’ll happily get you breakfast, of whatever variety you’d like.”  
“Hmm, that sounds like a deal. Now, I’d like to clean up a little before turning in.”  
I jumped off my bed, quickly. Zipping into my bathroom for a washcloth. Once I had a damp one, I sped back to Hyunjin and together we took the time to clean ourselves up. I lifted the blankets up from my bed, and helped Hyunjin in, where he then pulled me into his chest. “Is this okay?” He asked.  
“Better than okay,” I confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my whole story, THANK YOU! I appreciate you taking the time! Let me know what you think or if you want me to post more stories/chapters in the future. 
> 
> ~SweetPotatoKimchi~


End file.
